Diary of a Spy
by TehFez
Summary: What is it like to be a stalker? Watanabe Maki claims to not be one, though her actions say otherwise! The boys are being stalked in turn!
1. Target One: Urameshi Yusuke

_Randomness._ I felt obliged to write this after the idea popped into my head. Inspired by the actions of my friends when she decided to stalk each of my classroom's guy members in turn.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH. If I did, I would be enjoying the money you all spent on buying the mangas and purchasing the DVDs.

**Claimer:** I own the girl who spies on them, though. Watanabe Maki.

* * *

**Target One:** Urameshi Yusuke

Once more I found myself standing close to his door, hidden from view behind his neighbor's shoe cabinet located in the hall. I had finally learned where his living quarters was after successfully following him around for two days. I remember the house they used to live in, small and in a rather unpleasant neighborhood. His mom acquired quite a nice flat for the two of them after their house had been set on fire. My heart beat faster as my eyes skimmed through the picture of my target. His name was Urameshi Yusuke.

The door suddenly opened, and I almost yelped at the loud bang it had made as it slammed against the wall. The twirling of keys and whistling told me my target was on the move. Regaining composure and stuffing the picture back into the front pocket of my bag, I allowed Urameshi a two minute head start before I went after him.

I had to applaud myself, as waking up earlier than most students to be able to spy on this man was an incredible feat. But even more incredible was the fact that Urameshi had actually woken up in the morning to head to school.

At least, we were on the path towards school, so I may be jumping towards false conclusions.

"Hey, you!"

The sudden voice startled me. Had I been found out? Was my cover blown? As fast as I could, I ducked out of Urameshi's view in case he should turn around and find me there.

"Urameshi, you're going down today!"

Letting out a breath of relief, I was courageous enough to sneak a peek to know what was going on. Kuwabara Kazuma, Urameshi's rival, was standing in the middle of the street, pointing at my target with a glare on his face.

"Oh c'mon, I'm already sick of kicking your ass, can't you find some other loser and fight on equal terms with him? I'm gunna be late for school!"

I stiffled a snort. The infamous Urameshi, worried about being late for class? Only those who didn't know him would actually believe such a lie. However, he did have a point. If I didn't get to school now, the teachers would begin wondering where I had been.

"Since when have you worried about school? C'mon, punk, fight me!"

I ignored the cries of rage as a fight unraveled itself behind me. Sneaking into an alley, I took a shortcut. I would continue my observations after school.

Up to this point, you viewers might wonder what the hell I do for a living. To put it simply, I'm a spy. I don't work for anyone, except for the sake of love. Yes, I spy those who have conquered my heart.

Before Urameshi, my target had been his rival, Kuwabara. It was no wonder I would fall for him...heart of gold, sweet, sincere, helpful, tall, strong, smart...seriously, you won't find a guy like that. But after discovering his affinity towards a female he claimed to be his true love, Yukina, I backed off. I respected the man and his opinions.

Don't worry, I've recuperated. Why else would I be stalki--uh...spying on Urameshi now?

He's tall (er than me,) attractive, strong-willed, and intimidating. Ever seen that Tdrama where the popular badass bullies the nerdy, quiet chick, and then falls in love with her? That is so totally my situation.

(A/N: Haha. She's not aware that it really isn't.)

I glanced at my wrist watch, anxious for school to end. Two more minutes left. If only the staff would ring it just a rad bit earliers…answering my prayers, the school bell rung and I literally flew out of my classroom to continue my mission.

Instead of waiting at the school doors for my target to move out, I headed straight to the arcade, knowing he would be there. I knew him well enough to understand the fact that he wouldn't stay in school for more than two or three periods smoking on school roofs.

Yes, I had been observing this male for a while now.

Arriving at the loud and rather busy gaming center I was rather surprised at not finding Urameshi there. Maybe he had run out of change to play with, and gone home for the day. Or maybe he was still on the streets, fighting gang members out of sheer boredom. Not wanting to get involved in messy situations, I decided to check his house first.

Reaching the landing where Urameshi's apartment was located, I ducked instinctively as loud yelling erupted suddenly from his door. It was a wonder I hadn't heard Ukimura's bawling when I was climbing the stairs; that girl could _scream_. A slam, bang, and angry footsteps later, I found myself face to face with her.

Ukimura Keiko, renowned as one of the top students in school, and popular to boot, was standing in front of me, her angry huffing slowly steading into normal breaths. We were in the same grade, but in different classes.

"Watanabe-san? What are you doing here?" She asked politely, a blush suddenly creeping on to her face.

"Uh, I'm visiting my aunt," I replied, index finger poiting upstairs to indicate that my 'aunt' lived in an upper landing. I had lied so many times it almost came naturally.

"Oh, right. Well, see you in school," she said, eager to leave.

I turned and watched her descend the stairs, though much calmer than she had been earlier. I knew that she and Urameshi had been friends since they were in diapers, but what she could have been doing here was a mystery to me. As if to answer my question, a rather distraught Yusuke rushed past me, completely ignoring my existance. His left cheek looked painful as it has a large red mark etched across it in the shape of a hand.

"Wait, Keiko!"

Loud sniggering then caught my attention, and I turned to look at Urameshi's door. Kuwabara was leaning over the railing, watching Keiko exit the building and Yusuke hot at her heels.

"Way to treat your girl, Yusuke!" He yelled out, hand cupped around his mouth to direct his voice.

Now, I was hurt. Urameshi had a girlfriend after all, didn't he? And who else better than the top model student, Ukimura? I guess his bullying target had been settled without my knowing. I turned and began a slow venture down the stairs, until—

"I can't say he didn't deserve what he got," said a gentle voice. "Keiko must've been worried."

I turned on the spot, and my eyes feasted on another person. Standing next to Kuwabara, in a poised, refined manner, was a red head I had never seen. Judging by the uniform I could tell he was from Meiou—the prestigious and exalted junior high famous for its high-ranking students.

Something struck me at the moment, and it was then that I knew that my unrequited feelings towards Yusuke had gone. Who cared for a troublemaking punk, anyways? Prominent females such as I deserve the best, and from what I saw, _he_ was a perfect candidate.


	2. Target Two: Shuiichi

Oh my God. I got reviews. Yay! It made my day go all sparkly. :D

**Disclaimer:** YYH doesn't belong to me. I don't think I was able to think right when the idea first appeared, anyways.

**Claimer:** Though her name doesn't appear much, I own Watanabe Maki.

Edited so as to not confuse anyone with the change of POVs. Much thanks to Frog Lady for pointing it out! -Huggles Frog Lady-

* * *

**Target Two:** Shuiichi

Today I found myself at a different location. Instead of hiding out of view behind a shoe cabinet in Urameshi's apartment complex, I was hiding behind a rose bush, eyes settled on an elegant, plain wooden door. Finding my new target's headquarter wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. After the incident in Yusuke's home, I decided to linger around and follow him home. It was _too_ easy. Since today was Sunday, I had chosen to cancel all the previous plans I had made with the library and come visit the red head.

Okay, maybe not visit, but just come here and watch him.

However, even when my watch told me it was three P.M., he still hadn't appeared. Did he know someone was following him? He did turn back a few times when I was trailing him yesterday. Or was it because there were a group of Meiou girls waiting for him, chocolates and all? It wasn't even Valentine's! Being myself, I chose the latter reason. That, and also the fact that I was allergic to roses; it was only a matter of time before my nose completely blew out my cover.

(A/N: Actually, Kurama _can_ get past his fangirls. All he has to do is get Hiei to scare them away.)

Unable to give up without even knowing his name, I snuck out and rounded the block. You might've guessed, but I'll tell you my plans anyway. I was going to sneak into his neighbor's yard and keep an eye on the back door. If he exited through the front door, well, a chorus of high-pitched, girly screams would alert me.

How I got into the yard, I never found out, as my mind was preoccupied with the memory of his face and the hope to see it again. His clear green eyes held such wisdom, and his poise such matureness, it almost made me wonder if he had been an ancient scholar reincarnated in a 15-year-old body. Comparing him to Urameshi, I found that there was a huge gap between both of them. Lucky for me I had realized my mistake in time.

"Be careful, Shuiichi, I don't want you getting molested by the girls in your class again, like last time," a female voice said. It had a warming touch to it, and I instantly knew it was his mom. So _that's_ where he inherited his charming voice from.

"I know, mother, don't worry about me. Don't tire yourself out, it's Sunday, take today to relax," the red- head, now known as Shuiichi, said.

I could see their silhouettes behind the window curtains, and I believed it was time to be on the move. Spy mode, _on_.

The door opened and I saw Shuiichi, dressed in casual clothes today, waving at his mother good-bye. He walked past a gate that led into the side street, looked behind him, and closed the gate. Across the street lay a park and I assumed he was going to take a walk. Allowing him to walk far enough to feel safe, I followed. After the previous episode, I re-planned my spying strategies and decided to watch him from a far distance. I had a feeling he could sense my presence.

At the park, I saw him reach for a balloon stuck in a tree a young boy could not get, care for a plant which wasn't receiving water from the sprinklers, and help find a stray cat and return it to an old lady. His actions made me wonder if he had once been a boy scout in his life. He was too nice.

Arriving at the bottom of a cherry tree, I watched as he extended a hand to place on the trunk. He looked up, said something (I was too far to hear what he said,) and a new character appeared next to him. I could not tell if he had jumped off the tree, or climbed down from it. All I knew was that his movements had been too fast for me to follow.

I thought it strange that Shuiichi had such a dark-looking friend. Black clothes, black shoes, black hair (okay, maybe that wasn't too strange,) and, where those bandages covering his arms? Wait. Was that a _sword? _For a fleeting moment my heart stopped as Darkie's eyes seemed to glance at me, but maybe it was my imagination. I was too far for them to see or feel me.

They held conversation for a brief moment, before walking and disappearing behind another set of trees. Since I had been squatting behind a bench, peering through the bars at them, I stood from my place, and resumed my activities.

The pair of them walked approximately 10 or more meters away from me, and I consciously tried to not break twigs or crunch dried leaves as I walked. I knew they couldn't hear my footsteps, but I was already used to taking these precautions.

* * *

"She's pretty good for a human," Kurama told his dark haired friend, smiling.

"She's annoying. Tell her to sod off before I lose my temper and kill her," Hiei muttered, watching her antics wearily with his Jagan.

The red head frowned, and glanced behind his shoulders.

* * *

For a moment, I had thought that Shuiichi had noticed me. If I hadn't thrown myself to the grass and rolled out of sight, I would've been found out. Damn fangirls. If it weren't for them, pretty boys wouldn't be so conscious of their surroundings.

* * *

Kurama stiffled a laugh, and said, "She's really trying, isn't she?"

Grunt. Hiei just thought her to be a pest. The sooner they got rid of her, the better. But then again, if she found out about the three worlds, and the fact that they were demons, he would have a reason to kill her. He would've been thinking this, if not for the ice-cream stand looming closer as they walked.

* * *

Shuiichi and Darkie walked past an ice-cream stand, paused, and continued walking. I noticed Darkie had been looking at the ice-cream man. Feeling my own thirst, I decided to let them walk around while I took a rest. I purchased a cone with two servings of chocolate, licked it to savour the flavour, and continued my mission. They were farther now, since the ice-cream made my walking pace slower.

* * *

"She's stubborn," Kurama sighed, still sensing the human girl behind them.

Hiei, annoyed at Kurama for not having money to buy ice-cream for him, stopped a second time. "Leave her to me," he said.

Kurama looked at his friend, then at the girl, "It doesn't have anything to do with that ice-cream, does it?" He looked at Hiei.

* * *

Darkie was gone.

Blinking, I wondered if I had missed his leaving. But that was only a mere milliseconds before I found myself pinned to a tree, by Darkie and his…oh my, that sword looks lethal.

"I can—"

He interrupted me. "Stop following the fox."

"Wha—?"

And before I could ask who the fox was, he was gone, just as he had come. I was bewildered. What the _hell _was that? Regaining my senses, I picked up my bag (which had slipped upon impact with the tree,) and realized my ice-cream was nowhere in sight. It would've dropped when I was caught by surprise, but it wasn't anywhere. Not on the ground, not in my hand, and not in my hair. Looking around, I only caught sight of two figures in the far distance, walking, one of who seemed to be holding something in front of him.

I could only guess what happened.

But…wait. I _licked_ that ice-cream. _He's_ eating it. Doesn't that count as an indirect_ kiss_?

Oh my, I think I need my first kiss (even if it was indirect,) and my ice-cream back. I _will_ make him pay me back, that Darkie character.

* * *

Hiei's the next target. Let's see if I can make it out without having Maki die. XD


	3. Target Three: Hiei

I updated anyways. My sister wants to kill me for taking her 'precious moments' of her internet, but oh well. I can pwn her ass anyways. Dedicated to o0oFear Meo0o and Frog Lady, who was kind enough to give out suggestions for the last chapter. 3

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own the show. I don't think it's ownership is going to be auctioned soon, anyways.

**Claimer:** I own Watanabe Maki, though.

* * *

**Target Three: **Hiei

Disappointed, and bored. These were the two moods that I was experiencing at the moment. Not only had I not learned his name yet, he also seemed to live in a tree. Darkie is the most uninteresting character I had ever had to stal—spy on. I hadn't seen him since the episode on Sunday, and now that I finally had gotten the chance to supervise his actions, all he did was sulk up in his tree. Today was Tuesday, after school, and I was hiding beneath a bush again, waiting for Darkie to move. All he did was look at passerby, a look of disgust sometimes framing his face. Anti-social much?

Like Shuiichi, I had a hunch that he knew I was watching him. It made me wonder if, like his red-headed friend, he had a fan club wherever he went to school. Or was he a drop-out? Though he may be short, he looked more like a high schooler to me…Well, he has a _peircing_! As far as I knew, male middle schoolers did not have those. Other than that, it didn't seem to me that he had a place to live, or parents. First of all, I hadn't seen him in another set of clothes since Sunday, and he looked like he knew the tree well enough to know which branch was the most comfortable.

Hmm…maybe I should become a detective, with my observation skills and all that.

Oh look, it's Shuiichi! He's wearing his uniform again. Maybe like me, he had just come back from school? Oh well. He headed towards Darkie's tree, so I took this chance to sneak closer to, hopefully, learn Darkie's real name.

"Hiei," Shuiichi said, touching the trunk like he did before.

Bizarre name. I don't think I know anyone named Hiei. I guess there's a first time for everything. Having acquired the only bit of information I needed, I snuck back to my bush. A strange thought popped into my head. Notice how Shuiichi touches the tree bark everytime he's looking for Hiei, what if, you know, he's not _human_? I mean, it would explain a lot, wouldn't it? His height, his apparent distaste with humans, his name, his living in a tree…Hiei might be a tree fairy!

I watched with increased interest as Hiei leaped down from his dwelling.

* * *

"The human girl has lost it," Hiei spat at Kurama, glaring ahead of him. Oh, what he'd give to kill her.

"What happened?" was the reply. Kurama was curious, since Hiei seemed to be ticked off by something the girl had done.

"Hn." Like hell Hiei was going to tell.

* * *

Once more it seemed like they were trying to shake me off by walking around the park. I noticed how they seemed to be trying to get somewhere, but couldn't dare with me following them around. Curious if it had something to do with the fact that Hiei was a fairy; I tried to make myself less conspicuous…does Hiei have fairy wings? I would seriously pay to see him flutter around; he doesn't seem the type. He seems more like a demon to me. But still, the idea seems funny.

* * *

Hiei was seriously considering ways to make her death seem like an accident.

* * *

The same ice-cream stand was in view again. Determined to make Hiei pay for taking mine, I brewed a plan in my mind that would ensure revenge. Shuiichi seemed to be the one to be paying for it…well; one wouldn't expect a fairy to have human money, anyways.

* * *

Maybe pushing her towards a running car would work, but it wouldn't guarantee death. Maybe serious injuries, but not death.

* * *

I waited until they began moving again. I had already hid behind a tree ahead of them, and I was listening intently at their approaching footsteps. Then, in the instant they came into view, I ran—straight into Hiei. Ice-cream spilled onto my uniform, but I didn't care. I was triumphant, and boy, did revenge feel good. I allowed myself a grin before uttering a rather innocent, "Oops!"

* * *

No. Maybe slow, painful death under the wrath of his dragon would do.

* * *

Shuiichi was surpressing a laugh, I could tell. But after a moment, he looked at me, "I suggest you run."

"Huh?"

Growl. "Woman…"

Not really feeling the sudden increase of temperature, I picked myself up from the smaller body and ran like the devil himself was at my heels. Hell, maybe he was, but I didn't dare turn back. I think I value my life more.

* * *


	4. And The Cycle Repeats Itself

Eh...late update, sorry about that. I'm the kind of person that does that though, so...

Anyways! This is the end of Diary of a Spy. Thanks to those who read & reviewed it! 3

* * *

**And The Cycle Repeats Itself: The End?**

I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life before. But having half of my spirit jolted dead wouldn't dampen my spirits. Oh no, I, Watanabe Maki, am not one to be disposed of so easily. Maybe it was because Hiei _was_ rather, well, cute...Ugh. That's not the point. The point is, I've gotten my revenge for the ice-cream, but what about my first kiss? I also have to get him to pay for frightening half of my life span clear off it's…wherever it was. Anyways, I am once again finding myself in the same bush I had been in yesterday.

If you were wondering: no, I haven't really thought of a perfect plan to get my revenge. I have been sitting in this bush since last Tuesday (it is Saturday two weeks after that,) doing nothing but observing the little tree fairy.

Shuiichi hadn't come since the events from last chapter, meaning that the only interesting accomplishments on Hiei's part have been glare at passerby and sleep. As for his meals, I have no clue, since I have to report home so that I wouldn't get in trouble with my parents. This reminds me of the time I had to make a report on monkeys during a school trip to the zoo, only that the monkey was _a lot_ more remarkable that Hiei.

…

Ooh, he twitched! I wish I had a camera. Oh well, the most I could do is write it down…_Twitched, 6:32PM_.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, I reached for my bottle and gulped down the last remaining bit of water. Staring at the now empty bottle, I considered whether or not to fill it up at the nearest water fountain. Shrugging, I stood up. It's not like I'd miss anything anyways.

And so, I hid all my belongings (just my schoolbag,) inside my shrub and ventured towards the fountain. What I didn't expect to see there was Kuwabara, leaning in front of a stream of water, ready to drink. Now I really wish I had a camera…Without realizing, I gaped at the person ahead of me, quenching his thirst. I let my imagination wander off a bit…

Maybe I had seriously zoned out, because after a while, it took Urameshi's hard thump to pull me back to reality. Due to this, I had to cough—his smack has knocked the wind outta me.

"H-hi," I managed to say. Wow, I feel like 'PERVERTED LOSER' had been stamped across my forehead.

This was probably the second time I spoke to Yusuke. It was kind of awkward, since I couldn't explain what I was doing, nor strike up a smart conversation. (Though I doubt Urameshi could.)

"We thought you'd be here," said a voice from behind the black-haired youth.

Shuiichi's pretty face graced my eyes, and I forced myself to not look at him. Standing to close to him made me feel as if I was standing next to the sun…ahh, the brightness.

No, wait a minute, come again?

"Huh?"

It took me a moment to realize that Urameshi's arm was around my shoulder.

"Now now, don't act innocent. Who sent you?" He asked, grinning.

"I don't—wait. No one sent me," I began only to be interrupted by Kuwabara joining our trio.

"We know you've been following us for a while now," he said, wiping his mouth. There was still some water on his face from the fountain.

Ahh, dammit. I've been found out. What should I do?

"W-well, I—"

"It's okay. Just tell us what you know," Shuiichi said. Was it me, or did his tone sound rather…menacing? If he'd use that tone when talking to his fan club, I'm sure they would think twice before hitting on him.

"I don't know anything," I said too quickly. Oh God. Was Hiei _really_ a fairy? Are they some fairy protecting organization? Or maybe superheroes united with the fairy forces, destined to save the world, under the leadership of an evil baby of doom?

"She knows," said yet another voice. Hiei had come down from his tree.

"No, no I don't!" I said, vaguely aware that my voice was 3 pitches high from my normal one.

Hiei's sword glinted under the setting sun.

"I—I—I—I didn't mean to know anything! Spare my life!" I cried dramatically, bowing my head and shutting my eyes.

* * *

She looked rather comical, turning her head away like that. But Kuwabara took pity on her. The poor girl was human, after all. Probably some demon offered to pay her a generous amount of money to research each of them in turn. What if she agreed because she desperately needed to money to feed her 7 younger siblings?

"Hey guys, let's just…erase her memory, or something," Kuwabara said.

* * *

My savior!

I mustered the courage to open one eye. Hiei still had his sword pointed at me.

"Y-y-yeah! I swear I won't bother you guys anymore, so…"

My words were ignored, as they began discussing the matter between themselves. Yusuke had long since removed his arm from me, so I was free to go. Yeah right. If I left, who knows what they'd do to me once they found me. Maybe fleeing to America would work…

* * *

"Alright," Kurama said, after a long while. Kuwabara's reasoning seemed to stand in the right, and so, they all turned to face the girl.

"Is she okay?" Yusuke said, staring at her.

She seemed to be daydreaming about something.

* * *

"HEY!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled instinctively. Blushing, I become conscious of what I had done, and apologized. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Erase your memory," Hiei said. His words always seemed short and to the point.

"Okay…how would we do that?" I asked.

"Close your eyes."

And so I did.

Whatever happened after, I don't know.

"Ugh, headache…"

"Maki! You're going to be late!" My mom's voice yelled through my door.

I was lying on my bed, in my room; in my house…I thought I had been in the park. Oh well!

"I'm up! Get me some painkillers, my head hurts!"

I rolled off my bed and got ready to leave. In my mind, I rolled over the past days events. Weird…I don't really remember participating in the school festival. Wait, it wasn't even that time of year! Shrugging at my weird memories, I remembered my crush on Kuwabara. Glancing at my wristwatch, I realized I was going to be late if I wanted to see him leave his house to school.

"Mom, I'm skipping breakfast!"

* * *

The End...probably.


End file.
